


Bargaining Positions

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Filming, Gaslighting, Illustrated, M/M, Manipulation, S3 E1 Eye for an Eye, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Danny wants Vlad to undo his new laws; Vlad wants assurance that Danny won't get in his way anymore. And since Danny's in no position to bargain, it's all too easy to find himself in another position entirely.





	Bargaining Positions

Things had gotten out of hand, and as much as Danny hated to admit it, it was probably partially his fault. Only partially, though! No matter how you thought about it, Vlad was way out of line rigging the election to become mayor just so he could mess with him. That was some dedication right there. But he definitely wasn’t going to stop unless Danny did something about it, and it seemed like the only option left to him was his least favorite thing in the world: to admit he was wrong and apologize. Just the thought made him want to gag. But if it meant Vlad would stop dressing him up in preppy uniforms and spying on him, Danny figured he’d just have to deal with it. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he went ghost and flew up into the mayor’s mansion.

“Why hello, Daniel,” Vlad said as soon as the boy turned visible, lounging behind his desk with the most obnoxiously smug expression Danny had ever seen. “I was wondering when you might stop by.”

“Yeah, well…” he muttered, trying not to scowl, “I’m sorry, alright? I shouldn’t have pulled all those stupid pranks on you. It was really childish of me. So can we please just call it even and stop all this?” He held a hand out to Vlad, forcing himself to meet his eyes. Ugh.

Vlad just stared at Danny’s hand, then back up at his face, cocking an eyebrow. “You can’t seriously think I’ll let this go with a sorry and a handshake.”

“Oh come on, I’m really trying here!” Danny groaned.

“ _You got my mansion destroyed!_ ” Vlad snapped, slamming both hands on his desk. “I just finished building it, too! So no, I’m going to need a lot more than a sorry to let you off, _Daniel_.”

Danny sighed through gritted teeth. Did he always have to make things so difficult? “Okay. Fine. What do I have to do so that you’ll roll back the new laws.”

Vlad smirked, and Danny immediately regretted ever making that call to the Guys in White. “I was hoping you’d ask,” the man purred, sitting back down behind his desk and tenting his fingers. “You see, I’ve been thinking all this time about how exactly I wanted you to make up for this, and I’ve settled on something I’m sure we’ll both enjoy.”

“…somehow, I doubt that,” Danny muttered. He didn’t like the way Vlad was looking at him, eyes raking him up and down, making him feel as exposed as if his clothes had gone invisible on him.

“What, don’t you trust me, little badger?”

“Not even a little. For once in your life, skip the drama and just tell me?”

“Some people have no sense of style,” Vlad said, shaking his head. “But very well. Considering how much you’ve inconvenienced me, vis-à-vis my mansion and the destruction of such, I’m going to demand some collateral to ensure you don’t pull any more _pranks_ like that in the future.”

“…you mean blackmail.”

“Potayto, potahto.”

“This is not a potayto potahto situation!” Danny snapped, crossing his arms. “How the heck is it fair for you to blackmail me!? That just frees you up to do whatever you want!”

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in,” Vlad said, standing and walking around to loom over Danny. “I’m the one holding all the cards here, and I’m being generous enough to offer you an out. Either I get my collateral, or you get even more restrictive laws.”

He was right. Danny really, _really_ hated to admit it, but he was right. As far as bargaining went, he didn’t have a leg to stand on. He was forced to rely on Vlad’s good graces. And he didn’t even _have_ any good graces.  “…alright, what did you have in mind.”

“That’s my boy,” Vlad said, cupping Danny’s face, tracing fingers down his neck, gripping him tight by the arm when he tried to back away. “I’m sure you have some idea of what I’m thinking,” he murmured, eyes blue and sharp and hungry. “You’ve watched movies, yes? Television? You must know what the most popular kind of blackmail material is.”

Danny couldn’t respond. He couldn’t even tear his eyes away from Vlad’s. The grip on his arm hurt and the touches on his neck made him want to take a shower. Slowly, he shook his head no.

“Oh Daniel, so naïve,” Vlad said with a smile that was almost fond before dragging the dazed boy into the next room and tossing him onto the bed. “I’m sure you get the picture now.”

Danny looked up at Vlad, confused, before following the man’s line of sight to the video camera on a tripod in front of him, then to the half dozen others around the room, all facing the bed.

For a moment he just stared, face turning red, then pale, then red again.

“…no no no no _no_ …!” Danny finally said, scrambling up from the bed, arms tight around himself as he glared at Vlad, too pissed to even be scared. “This isn't…I’m not…we are _not_ making a, a _sex tape_ …!”

It was infuriating how amused Vlad looked. “That’s my offer,” he said with a light shrug. “Take it or leave it.”

“It doesn’t even make sense!” Danny said. “How are _you_ not the one in trouble if the press gets their hands on a video of…of you doing it with a teenager!?”

Vlad gave him a look like he was a complete idiot and went ghost.

“Oh. Plasmius. Yeah, okay, that tracks.”

“It’s no skin off my back if my villainous alter ego is caught committing another wicked deed,” Vlad said, “but if Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park, is seen being fucked inside out by one of his enemies…”

Danny went even redder than before, hands knotting in his shirt as he glared at the man. “You’re a perv, you know that? You are a grade-A, board-certified pervert.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Daniel,” Vlad laughed. “Now are you going to accept my offer, which is rather generous if I do say so myself, or are you going to watch Amity Park fall under totalitarian rule, knowing that it was entirely within your power to stop it?”

“Generous, my ass,” Danny muttered.

“Precisely.”

“Oh shut up, that doesn’t even make sense!” he groaned, crossing his arms and frowning to himself. A sex tape. With _Vlad_. The only reason it wasn’t the grossest thing he’d ever imagined was because he’d never wanted to imagine it. But at least it would be over quickly, and no one else had to know, and if it really was the only way to get Vlad to undo those new laws… He had a responsibility to, didn’t he? This was all his fault to begin with. He had to.

“Don’t worry, little badger, I’ll be gentle with you,” Vlad murmured, moving close, caressing his face.

Danny didn’t resist as he was taken by the shoulders and pushed down onto the bed, blushing, refusing to look at the man on top of him. Without a word, he went ghost.

“That’s my boy,” Vlad smirked.

“…stop saying that.”

Vlad just laughed, standing and fussing with the video cameras for a moment before joining Danny on the bed again, cupping the boy’s chin and forcing him to look at the main one. “Go on, Danny Phantom, smile for the camera. We’re about to put on quite the show here.”

Danny’s only reply was a “hmph.” He might have agreed to this whole stupid, gross thing, because he didn’t have a choice, but that did _not_ mean he was about to play along.

“Well well, looks like our star’s got a bit of stage fright,” Vlad smirked, toying with Danny’s hair. “Fine then, forget the cameras, just focus on me.”

“That’s even worse,” Danny muttered, letting out a low uncomfortable noise as Vlad slowly pulled down the zipper on his bodysuit. He’d forgotten the thing even _had_ a zipper. He grit his teeth as it was pulled off and down to his hips, leaving him completely exposed. Dang it all, the first time someone else was seeing his junk and it had to be Vlad… Like yeah, it seemed obvious enough, but somehow it was only just hitting Danny that he was about to lose his virginity. To his greatest enemy. _On film_. Yup, he was really regretting ever making that phone call.

 “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet, boy,” Vlad said, gripping Danny’s wrists in one hand and his leg in the other, drawing a choked noise of humiliation from the boy as he pulled his hands out of the way, everything suddenly in full view. “Well, isn’t that cute.”

“…pervert,” Danny muttered, red-faced, angry tears starting to leak from his eyes. He had to do this, it was his responsibility to get Vlad to take back the new laws, this was the right thing to do… It was just awfully hard to feel heroic when he was half-naked and exposed and had the man staring hungrily down at him.

“Oh, you’ll be just as bad by the time I’m through with you, Danny,” Vlad smirked.

“Heck no, I wooohhhhh…” Danny trailed off into a moan as Vlad wrapped a hand around him and began to stroke, kissing and biting at his neck. Oh frick, that felt good… It shouldn’t, he wanted to die from sheer embarrassment, but he was a teen boy! Of course he was getting hard, someone else was touching him, he couldn’t help it! He just wished it was anyone but Vlad!

“What did I tell you?” Vlad purred, smirking down at Danny squirming and panting beneath him. “You’re so easy.”

“…shut…up…” Danny somehow managed to get out between moans.

It was a relief when Vlad took his hands off, giving Danny a much-needed moment to catch his breath, regain his cool, remind himself why he was suffering through this in the first place. And he _was_ suffering; it wasn’t his fault his body wouldn’t listen to him. It was a good bit before it even occurred to him to wonder why Vlad had stopped touching him, breath catching as he looked up to see the man staring down at him, squirting something on his still-gloved hand. Oh no.

“Just relax, my boy,” Vlad said, pulling Danny’s legs apart and teasing at him with a slick finger. “The more you struggle, the more it’ll hurt.”

“How the _heck_ …am I supposed to…mmmmnn!” He hadn’t finished speaking before Vlad pushed inside him. It wasn’t painful, just incredibly uncomfortable and even more humiliating. Danny knotted his hands in the sheets, trying to ground himself to something, anything as the finger began to move inside him. He was trying not to tense up. It wasn’t working very well. Vlad brushed up against a spot that made Danny’s hips buck and a moan slip past his lips, and before he could even orient himself to what was happening, Vlad had added another finger and begun attacking him there in earnest.

“No need to be so shy,” the man chuckled, pulling Danny’s hands away from where they’d been clamped over his mouth and pinning them over his head. “Go ahead and moan as loud as you want, Danny, let everyone hear how much you love this.”

“…I…I don’t… Vlad…!” Danny moaned, legs writhing uselessly against the bed as he was fingered. He didn’t like this, he didn’t want this, he was only doing this because he had to, so why did it have to feel so _good!?_ It would be so much easier if he could just spend the whole time mocking Vlad for being a perv and not knowing what he was doing and probably being a virgin anyways; it wasn’t fair that he was actually _good_ at this! Because as it was, Danny was such a mess he could barely remember why he was in the man’s bed. And then he added a third finger, and Danny could barely remember his own name. “Vlaaaad…!” he moaned, not sure whether he was asking him to stop or keep going, whether he wanted him to hurry up and fuck him so that this whole ordeal could end or simply because he wanted to get fucked.

“That’s right, just like that,” Vlad said, letting go of Danny’s hands to stroke his hair, caress his red and tear-stained face. “You’re moaning so sweetly now, you dirty boy.”

“…shut…” was as much as Danny managed to get out before Vlad forced another cry from him, hips bucking. “Aaahhhhh, Vlad…!”

“Judging by the state you’re in, I think we’re about ready for the main attraction,” Vlad murmured, withdrawing his hand and pulling the boy’s limp body onto his lap, pulling his suit off the rest of the way and tossing it aside. “Let’s show the people what they want to see, hm?”

Danny barely had the presence of mind to hear him; he was dizzy and panting, painfully hard and dripping precum, feeling strangely empty without something inside him. Then, at the same instant, he noticed the hot, hard thing between his thighs, and the camera facing him dead on, and he realized what was about to happen. “N-no, you can’t, Vlad, please…” he babbled as his legs were spread, exposing him completely, and he was lifted up to position the man’s erection against him.

“Grit your teeth, Danny,” Vlad whispered, voice dripping with amusement, before driving inside.

Danny let out a low scream as he was impaled on Vlad’s cock, leaning helplessly against the man’s chest, tears and drool dripping down his face as he gasped for breath. He could feel every inch of it inside him, filling him, he felt like he’d break, he’d never felt so good in his life. “…Vlad…”

“You’re so tight, boy,” Vlad breathed, face buried in his neck, hands roaming over his sweat-damp skin. “You take my cock so well… You’ve got more of a talent for this than fighting ghosts, methinks.”

Danny could barely understand his words, let alone reply. By the time it had even occurred to him to mock Vlad for saying something like “methinks,” the man had begun to thrust, and all he could do was cling to his arm for dear life and moan as he was fucked absolutely senseless. It hurt, bad, the preparation he’d gotten wasn’t enough to keep it from hurting when Vlad was going this hard and fast, but every time he hit that spot Danny saw stars. His whole body was shaking with pleasure. He didn’t want to enjoy this, he knew that much, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying it, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember _why_.

“Getting close, are you…?” Vlad panted, breath hot against Danny’s skin, drawing a wordless cry from him as he ran fingers over the boy’s dripping erection. “I’m going to fill you up, Danny… So go ahead and show the people of Amity Park…what their hero looks like when he comes…!”

Danny didn’t want to, anything but that, he tried to fight it, but when Vlad moaned into his shoulder, cock twitching inside the boy as he was filled with something hot and sticky, wrapping a hand tight around him, it was all too much. Danny came hard with a ragged cry of “Vlaaaad…!” thrusting desperately into his hand as he rode out the best orgasm of his life, finally collapsing boneless into the man’s arms, struggling to catch his breath.

“What a sight you are,” Vlad purred almost fondly as he pulled out. Danny could feel something dripping out of him as the man spread his legs for the camera. “All covered in your own cum… Go on, a word for your fans.”

Danny was slowly returning to his senses, remembering what he was doing and why. With an embarrassed, pained noise, he jerked his legs closed and shoved out of Vlad’s arms, pulling the blankets over himself. “Stop acting like anyone’s ever gonna see this,” he muttered, too ashamed of himself to look at the man who just took him. “You’re gonna undo the laws now, right? I held up my half of the deal, so you’d better hold up yours.”

“Why of course, Daniel,” Vlad said, turning off the cameras and sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching over to pet Danny’s hair before his hand was swatted away. “I am nothing if not a man of my word.”

“And the tape never gets out.”

“As long as you’re a good boy.”

Danny glared up at him with every bit of hate he could muster. “You’re disgusting.”

Vlad just smiled. “Yes, yes. Now would you like to avail yourself of the shower? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re quite the mess.”

“…just leave me alone, okay?” he muttered, curling into a ball under the covers. “You got what you wanted, so just leave me alone.”

“Whatever you say, little badger,” Vlad said, waving lightly as left. “Ta!”

Danny stared vacantly at the empty eye of the camera. The room reeked of sex. His whole body was aching. He was sticky with fluids he didn’t want to name. He’d never felt so disgusted with himself, not just because of what had been done to him, but because he’d enjoyed it.

He turned incorporeal, anything to get the mess off of and out of himself, to be free of the dull satisfied heaviness of his body under the pain. He’d shower at home. He didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to.

Danny knew he’d done the right thing, sure, but it was awfully hard to feel like a hero right now.

 

* * *

 

Vlad kept his word, thank goodness. The laws were gone, the Nasty Burger was back, and when Sam and Tucker asked, Danny just forced a smile and told them he’d struck a deal. It had been awful and humiliating and easily the worst experience of his life, but he was the hero of Amity Park, and sometimes, being a hero meant suffering a little humiliation. At least, that was what Danny kept telling himself.

And for a while, things just went back to normal. He went to school, he fought ghosts, he hung out with his friends and ate burgers and didn’t think about it. Weeks passed, and Danny was just starting to be able to forget.

But of course it couldn’t be that easy. This was Vlad, after all. So a little more than a month after that day, Danny found himself back in his office, scowling down at him with arms crossed. “Okay, seriously!? There is no way that counts!”

“But my dear boy, you don’t even know what I’ve called you to talk about!” Vlad laughed from behind his desk.

“Oh yes I do! This is about me kicking your vultures back into the Ghost Zone, isn’t it? I fight ghosts! That’s my whole thing!”

“You’re getting in my way, Daniel,” the man said, smile dropping away. “I thought we had an arrangement about what would happen if you got in my way.”

A chill ran down Danny’s spine. “We had an arrangement about stupid pranks,” he said, trying not to let the fear creep into his voice. “This wasn’t…”

“And that’s why the tabloids aren’t already plastered with images of your ecstatic face,” Vlad said with a shrug. “But I think you’re in need of a reminder as to what happens if you cross me.”

“…yeah, well, thanks for the reminder!” Danny said, forcing a smile as he edged towards the door. “All done here, see ya later Vlad!”

“I don’t _think_ so,” the man snapped, slamming a fist down on the desk and making Danny freeze, hand halfway to the doorknob. “Now then, Daniel, we’re going to have ourselves a viewing, and you’re going to see exactly what the public will see if you ever cross me again. Understood?”

Somehow, Danny had thought that might be it. Of course. Leave it to Vlad to come up with something like that. But as long as it was just watching the video, he thought he could probably stomach it. It couldn’t possibly be worse than when it was filmed, after all. And besides, he didn’t have any other options. “…fine. You _perv_.”

“You really need to find yourself a new insult,” Vlad chuckled, pulling a tape ( _the_ tape) out of a desk drawer and popping it into the VCR hooked up to the room’s television before settling back into his armchair. “Well come on now, don’t just stand there.”

Danny blinked.

“Have a seat, little badger,” Vlad smirked, patting his lap, and it clicked.

He turned bright red, opening his mouth to say no way, that's too weird, I keep calling you a perv because you _are_ a perv and you’re just proving it right now, but… He couldn’t exactly refuse, could he. Danny had backed himself into a position where he had to do every stupid, gross thing Vlad demanded of him. _Crap_.

Blushing and scowling, he forced himself to walk over and sit on the very end of Vlad’s knee.

“Don’t be so standoffish,” the man said, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. “And here I thought we’d gotten so close,” he whispered into the boy’s ear.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Danny muttered.

Vlad pressed play and there they were, Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. “Don’t look away, now,” he said, cupping Danny’s face in his hand, forcing him to keep his eyes on the screen. “We put on quite the show together, if I do say so myself.”

“…did you edit this?” Danny muttered as classical music started and _The Seduction of the Specter_ wrote itself across the screen, watching the cuts and pans and closeups on his sullen, blushing face with an awful morbid fascination. He’d be almost impressed by the effort Vlad had put into this, if it wasn’t him on the screen. “That’s why you called me here, isn’t it? You’ve been waiting this whole time for an excuse to show off your video editing skills.”

“You know what they say; if something’s worth doing, it’s worth doing right,” Vlad chuckled. “I had to make sure to get my best angles.”

“…you are the actual, factual worst.”

“Quiet, boy, we’re just getting to the good part. Don’t you want to see your performance?”

Danny really, really didn’t, but at the same time he couldn’t look away. The way he blushed and squirmed as he was undressed, glaring at the man above him, only to dissolve into moans as soon as he was touched, he… He’d hated it at the time, he knew he had, he remembered, so… Why did the Danny on the screen look like he was enjoying it so much? It was just the editing, that was all. That had to be it.

“Daniel, you faunlet…” Vlad murmured, drawing a gasp from Danny as he stroked a hand over his chest, teasing lightly at a nipple through his shirt. “Hard to believe this was your first time.”

“What does that even…” Danny muttered through gritted teeth, biting his lip to keep quiet as Vlad’s hand wandered lower. On the screen he was flushed and panting, staring past the camera in a daze, rock hard, looking like…like he wanted it. Vlad was brushing against his growing erection through his pants, he could feel the man getting hard under him, he couldn’t look away. Danny was a teen boy with internet access, he knew what porn looked like, and it sure wasn’t just the editing that made this look like porn. His legs were spread and Vlad was fingering him and it didn’t look like he was being forced, it looked like he was playing the shy virgin and they’d just gotten to the scene where he started loving it.

“I love the way you moan, my boy,” Vlad breathed, one hand tracing light circles over Danny’s cock, the other working its way up under his shirt. “The way you cry out for me… You’re so seductive.”

“Stop saying crap like that…!” Danny snapped, face bright red. He didn’t want this, he didn’t enjoy it, he definitely wasn’t seductive or a faunlet or anything Vlad was saying, so why did it look like he was!? His back was arching, eyes heavy-lidded, heck, he was even drooling… He was getting fingered like a girl and he looked like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Ah yes, here’s my favorite part,” Vlad whispered between kisses and bites to Danny’s neck, teasing his erection with light touches. “You look so good when I take you.”

 Danny couldn’t look away. On the screen, he was pulled limp and unresisting onto Vlad’s lap, his legs lifted, god, you could see everything, hard and ready and screaming in ecstasy as he was penetrated. His hips jerked unconsciously at the sight. He was watching Vlad fucking him, obscenely, every thrust in full view, and Danny was squirming on his lap and in his arms, so hard it hurt. It looked like it felt amazing. It _had_ felt amazing. He’d never felt so good before.

“Look at you, senseless with pleasure,” Vlad murmured, drawing a moan as he licked up the length of his neck. “You make such a fine toy.”

All Danny could do was shake his head no. That’s exactly what he looked like, the way Vlad was holding him up. A toy. Vlad’s fucktoy. And he was moaning and panting and crying out the man’s name like all he wanted out of life was to be used by him. He couldn’t think straight. It was so hard to deny, to even remember why it was something he _wanted_ to deny, when he was watching this. He couldn’t even stop himself from grinding up against Vlad’s hand, desperate for more friction.

“And here comes the money shot,” Vlad purred.

Danny watched in a daze as he orgasmed, crying out for Vlad, dirtying himself with his own cum, eyes practically rolling up in ecstasy, something dripping from between his thighs as he was filled. It looked like porn. It looked exactly like everything Vlad had said he was.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, letting out a soft, stifled, helpless moan as he came in his pants. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t as good. He’d managed to ignore it until now, until it was literally right in front of his face, but nothing since had been anywhere near as good. Nothing would be, except being taken like that again.

“Why, I barely even touched you,” Vlad said, cradling the boy’s limp body to his chest as the credits began to roll. Aside from a sole ‘Introducing Danny Phantom,’ every one was Plasmius. “Getting so excited by something like this… You really are a dirty one.”

“…stop saying that,” Danny muttered, too weak and too confused to resist.

“Now do you see why I wanted to show you this again?” the man whispered in his ear, running gentle hands over him. “It was just supposed to be a one-time thing, but you’re far too enticing to resist.” His voice was rough and sultry, breath hot against Danny’s neck. “You want it, Daniel. I want to give you what you want.”

“That’s not… I don’t,” Danny said, red-faced as he pushed out of his arms. He wasn’t sure he believed his own words, not with his body still aching to be touched. Maybe Vlad was right. Maybe it was him. Watching the tape, it sure looked like it was him.

“Next time I call for you, you’ll come, yes?”

“…I don’t have a choice, do I?” Danny muttered, looking up at Vlad though his lashes. “You’re blackmailing me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, little badger, as long as you need to,” the man said, smile gentle and amused. “But we both know that’s not the only reason.”

Danny denied it as he left, of course, but that night he touched himself and thought of Vlad.


End file.
